HG Well's CHRIST!
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: 6 months later and Jasper Park is turning into a concentration camp. Only one wolf can save it, but how?
1. Dream come true

"Yes, yes! Our plan is coming true!" Derek exclaimed in triumph as he watched his minions bite other victims and build an empire.

"Soon we will have all of Jasper in control. Ha-ha-ha!" Sharon exclaimed as she and Derek laughed maniacally. But the one thing they didn't count on was a certain wolf that had happen to escape.

"Now, what are we going to do with these idiots?" Derek said as he was referring to the gang that was tied up in the net.

"Let's throw the wolves into the others. And we'll make the human our slave."

"You wouldn't do that. You are better than that Sharon." Jesus said.

"Wha-what? You understand me? And you know my name?"

"I know all. I know that your reign of evil will be destroyed."

"Ha! We'll see about that. Throw them in Derek!" She ordered him.

"Why do I have to do that?"

"Because I said so! Now go!" He grumbled under his breath as he slashed the net. The gang fell to the ground with the exception of Jesus who held on to the net. The gang was immediately bitten.

"This is perfect!" Sharon exclaimed.

"What about Mister Know-it-all?" Derek asked.

"What do you think stupid?" She smacked him on the head. "We make him a slave…"

"Okay, you didn't have to smack me."

"I can smack you all I want."

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Humphrey asked as he paced back and forward in the base.

"This is bull! Why am I the only one left? Can't I be with Kate or Aaron or, and I can't believe I'm saying this, Garth?"

Humphrey paced and paced but couldn't think of an answer. He then heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there? I have weapons!" Humphrey yelled.

"I'm not a mutant. Let me in." A voice said.

"How am I sure?"

"Look through the peep-hole." He did and saw a female gray wolf with blue eyes.

"Fine, come in." He unlocked the door as the wolf ran in with a panic.

"Oh, man. We're so doomed. We're so screwed!" The wolf said.

"Calm down. Tell me your name."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Simone."

"Humphrey." They shook paws.

"That's a nice name. But we have to get out of here! There are wolves biting other wolves and it's a massacre!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm trying to stop it."

"How?"

"I… don't… know."

"Wow, great plan. I could've thought of that myself."

"For a girl, you're sure are sassy."

"And you better get used to it if we are going to survive."

"How?"

"Well, what kind of stuff is in here?" She asked as she looked around. After that, they started to form a new alliance.


	2. Pointless assistant

"This is great. This is awesome!" Sharon said as she saw her minions from a platform creating an electric fence around Jasper. And the ones who weren't working on the fence did manual labor in Jasper like building cheap cabins and tools for harvesting. This has been going on for 6 months now.

"What's so great your highness?" A voice popped from behind her. It was Jesus and his eyes glowed green.

"Ah, my slave. How are those wolves doing in the slaughter house? Will it help me kill those who try to escape?"

"Yes, it's going as you planned. They even installed a coffee machine."

"Oh, coffee!"

"And that container of nuclear atoms is full." He was referring to the container that was behind them. It was a huge silo with green goo coming from the sides.

"Did they jump on the pile and smush it down?"

"It went down one way and came out another." Sharon smiled evilly.

"Excellent. Soon, I can use that container to turn everyone into my minions."

"Um, Sharon?" Derek asked as he came up the ladder to the platform they were standing on.

"What is it?" She asked annoyed.

"Um, I just think that this is too much. I just wanted revenge on my son."

"Well, this is happening so deal with it."

"Yes, but don't you think it's better to get revenge on those who actually hurt you other than…" He was then interrupted by a huge slap.

"You don't give the orders!" Sharon yelled.

"I thought we were a team!"

"We are. You are just the stupid assistant."

"Assistant?" He tried to lunge forward.

"Guards!" Sharon yelled. Two mutated muscular wolves came from both sides and pinned Derek on to the floor.

"You can't touch me. I'm invincible." She said coldly. She started to walk away with Jesus following her. Meanwhile, Humphrey and Simone were working on some inventions.

"There. I think that should do it." Both walked away from the abomination that was their invention.

"Do you think it will work?" Simone asked.

"I don't know. Let's try it out." He pressed a button and the invention exploded in front of them.

"Well, that was a big nothing." Simone said.

"Damn it. How does Aaron do it?"

"Okay, I'm going out on a limb here. Who are these people that you kept talking about for 6 months?"

"They were my friends. They were taking in a net, but I managed to escape. I regret not going out to save them, especially Kate."

"Kate? Was that your mate?"

"Yes. And I would give anything to get her back."

"I didn't know how much this meant to you."

"Well, you do now. Come on. Let's get back to inventing."

"No."


	3. Secrets

"No? What do you mean no?" Humphrey asked confused.

"I mean that we need to stop this inventing and go fight for our normal lives back."

"Simone, you have no idea what is out there. For all we know, there could be werewolves out there."

"Well, we have to try and fight them."

"You're crazy!" Humphrey said as he turned and went back to inventing.

"You think I'm crazy for trying to help?"

"No, I think you're crazy for trying to help by getting me killed."

"Oh, now this thing is about you? How is Humphrey going to survive?" She said sarcastically.

"Hey, I never wanted this and neither did you!" He said angrily as he walked over to her. "And yeah, it's about me! You're not the one who has someone out there." Simone stood there hurt.

"You're right. I don't." She said softly. Humphrey's expression changed.

"What's wrong? You actually don't have anyway there?" He asked.

"No, I don't. My family died and… I've been walking around Jasper for years now trying to find someone who was like my family."

"Oh, I didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't. When I first met you I thought you were pretty nice. You might actually be someone that was just like my family." A tear ran down her face.

"Oh, I am truly sorry. For everything. You're not crazy for trying to help. I just didn't know." As he said that, he went up to her and comforted her. He put his paw around her. "I… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." She said as she wiped the tear from her face. "It's not you're fault. You didn't kill my parents. But they did."

"You mean Derek and Sharon?"

"Just Sharon. I actually don't know Derek." She looked at Humphrey. "You know, I think you are one of the nicest people I've ever met."

"And I'll be even nicer if you help me get those two bastards." He said with a smile.

"I'll help. But we have to train. And the only thing I have in my knowledge is how to pick locks and seduce others."

"I think we can use that."

"Really?"

"Yep. And don't worry about me. I already trained about 6 months ago, so I know how to fight."

"That's great. Oh, and Humphrey?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She leaded and her lips locked in with his.


	4. Water equals life

"Excellent! My plan is nearly complete." Sharon said as she looked over her new concentration camp. It took 6 months but she got it. There was a fence around Jasper and the inside were the wolves still building the top secret weapon she told them to make.

"This is madness!" A voice shouted. It was Derek locked up in a cell. Sharon walked up to him and smacked him.

"You don't make the rules. I do."

"This is crazy! You're crazy! And if you…" In midsentence, Sharon shoved a test tube in his mouth filled with green liquid. His eyes turned green after a few minutes.

"Yes, master?" He said in a monotone voice.

"Excellent." She said as she let him out. Then she heard a voice behind her.

"Master? Master?" She turned and saw it was Stacy.

"What is it?"

"We have reason to believe that there is a rebel base somewhere on the outskirts of Jasper."

"A rebel base? Derek! Aaron!" The two wolves walked up. "Do you know if there are any forms of life in there?" She asked Stacy.

"Yes. I think I saw two wolves."

"Wolves. Maybe they can be a part of my edition. Derek and Aaron, go with Stacy, find them, and hypnotize."

"Yes master." They replied. And they were off. Back at the base, Simone's lips were still locked in with Humphrey's. Humphrey broke free and gasped.

"You… you…"

"You like?" She giggled.

"No! I am with someone! I'm with Kate!" Simone's face turned to hurt.

"You can't be serious? You still want to be with her?"

"I am serious and I do." Simone then ran out the base. "No wait!"

"You don't like me!"

"No, no. It's not like that. I'm already with someone. But we can be friends."

"I thought it would be more than that."

"It can't. Now get inside before…" He stopped.

"Before what?" She said as she wiped a tear. Humphrey pointed in his direction to reveal Derek, Aaron, and Stacy walking towards them.

"Aaron? Stacy?" Humphrey whispered. He had noticed their green, glowing eyes.

"That's them." Stacy said. The three then ran towards them with fury. Humphrey and Simone simply ran away from them. It was an unfair race since the trio had acquired accelerating speed. They then reached the river where they had no where to go. The three wolves came up to them holding a test tube.

"Get away!" Humphrey yelled. "I have… I have… I have water!" He then splashed some water on the trio. They then dropped their test tubes and their glowing, green eyes had gone away.

"Wha-what happened? Humphrey?" Aaron said as he was dazed and confused.

"What's going on? Did I stab Aaron again?" Stacy asked.

"Water has an effect on them." Humphrey said to himself. "Wait!" He thought for a moment. Is he the wolf that Jesus was talking about? He then turned towards his friends and Derek.

"I will explain what happen to you guys later. Right now, I need you guys to help me load some water into buckets."

"Is this a plan to stop Sharon?" Derek said. "Because… I want in."

"Why?" Aaron asked. "You don't like us."

"I hate her now and maybe I'll come to respect you guys, that's why."

"Great. Join the team. We have jackets. Now let's go." Humphrey said. And with that, they did.


	5. Jesus and his animals

Sharon stood on the metal platform looking over at the camp her minions made. She couldn't believe that she made it this far. What could possibly ruin it?

"Master?" A voice cut off her train of thought. She knew that it was Derek and didn't bother to look at him.

"What is it?" She said as she was still gazing on her camp.

"Those two wolves are eliminated." He lied. Humphrey and Simone were tip-toing under the platform with two huge bags.

"Excellent. Now there's nothing that can stop me."

"There is only one small thing." He said. Sharon then looked at him.

"What's that?" She then noticed his eyes weren't green. "Wait… it's a trap!" She exclaimed. She tried to run but Aaron and Stacy blocked the only entrance. "Get out of my way! Guards!"

"Oh, they won't be coming." Aaron said.

"What?" She looked over his shoulder and saw the wolves coming out of the trance.

"What happened?" One of them asked.

"I just remember two huge robots coming at me." The other asked.

"No! How… what… who…."

"Are you going to finish those questions?" Aaron asked. Sharon growled at him and went for the throat. It was pointless. "Keep doing that. It actually feels good." Aaron said. She pulled away in horror.

"But you're not…"

"I'm immortal. Always have and always will, you doughnut!" Derek then pounced on her and slit her throat. She was dead. Meanwhile, Humphrey and Simone noticed that they killed Sharon. They instantly moved out and took out some water guns from the bags. They started to shoot and hit every wolf there. Almost half the population was back to normal within the hour. They were getting up to the last one when a wolf pounced on Humphrey.

"Humphrey!" Simone yelled. Humphrey opened his eyes and saw Kate on him.

"Kate! Stop this!"

"I'm going to finish what the master wanted." She said. Humphrey tried to reach for the gun that he dropped but he couldn't reach it. Kate was about to slash him when Humphrey simply whispered.

"I love you…" Kate looked at him and just like that, her green eyes turned back to normal.

"What? What happened?" She asked confused. "Humphrey? What am I doing on you?"

"It's a long story."

"Did we mate?"

"No. Far from that."

"That's a touching reunion, but I need help!" Simone yelled. Kate got off of her mate and he took the gun. The rest of the wolves were back to normal, but also confused.

"What happened? Did we win?" Garth asked.

"I think we did." Jesus said as he came out of the trance. "Thank you, Humphrey. I knew you were the one."

"You could've told me that before, you know?" He said.

"I wanted to have a little fun." Jesus said with a smile. He then vanished in a bright light, leaving for now.

"Humphrey!" Aaron yelled from the platform. "We got the wicked bitch!"

"There are pups here!" Kate yelled.

"Sorry." He apologized. Kate then looked over at Simone who was walking into the forest.

"Hey, you!" She said. Simone turned around. "Thanks for helping us. Do you want to stay with our pack?"

"No. I think I'll just find something more normal."

"Hey, I'm something normal." Derek said. "Well, I'm normal-ish." Simone giggled.

"Come on." She said and they both walked into the forest.

"They are cute together, aren't they?" Kate asked.

"No." Humphrey said.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get this place cleaned up." And they went back to their normal routines, or so they thought.


End file.
